Watcha Doin' ?
by StrawB-32123
Summary: sighs This is a really insane fic....... But hey! I think it's funny! ................... Warning: Is really stupid.... CHAPTER 2!
1. Sugar is good

Watcha Doin'?  
  
================================================== I'm bored... as you can tell...... *sweatdrops* Vegeta eats too much sugar...... Goes on sugar high acting like an idiot... Chibi- Geta gets to annoy everyone! I've been drinking too much Pepsi...... DBZ? Don't own it! This is a really stupid story..... Just a warning....... ENJOY! @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Vegeta was bored....  
  
He sat at a table eating. He wasn't really paying attention to what it was. And he didn't know that it had LOTS of sugar in it. Heh heh...... He yawned and got up. 'Wonder what Raddi-sama's up to...' he thought to himself. His right eye twitched a bit. He casually walked over to the door. Without bothering to open the door, he knocked it down and sped off down the hall at an alarming pace.  
  
The hyper prince ran down the halls until he found Radditz's door. He slammed into the door, snapping it in half. Radditz, who was reading a magazine, nearly jumped out of his skin. The prince got up. The young saya-jin bounced over to Radditz, who was in the middle of having a panic attack.  
  
"HIYA RADDI-SAMA!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed in his ear, bouncing up and down on the spot.  
  
Radditz stared down at the prince, twitching every now and then. Vegeta had an insane smile plastered on his face. The older boy snapped out of his twitching trance, and glanced at the hyper kid confusedly. Vegeta, who was happily bouncing around stopped. A thoughtful look, spread across his face. He stared up at Radditz, cross- eyed.  
  
"WHATCHA DOIN' ?" he screamed in Radditz's face.  
  
Radditz blinked at the sudden outburst.  
  
"Umm...... I'm reading..... Why?" The younger saya-jin ignored this reply and started dancing. Radditz started freaking out. The now dancing saya-jin screamed a "GOODBYE!" and left the room.  
  
Radditz shrugged and went back to reading.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Nappa was working on a very important job. One sudden movement could break it... His eyes were narrowed with concentration. All he had to do was place this last thing and he would be finished. Then, as if on cue, they hyper saya-jin burst through the door...Literally. The bang that had been caused, broke the 'important project'.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nappa screamed. His tower of cards was destroyed!  
  
"WATCHA DOIN' ?" Vegeta screamed. The prince started dancing again.  
  
Nappa was looked at the dancing prince. The he looked at the hole in his door. Nappa opened his mouth, as if to say something, but was cut off by Vegeta. Vegeta had run over to a wall and started poking it. After each poke the saya-jin would giggle insanely. Nappa just blinked. Chibi-Vegeta stopped.  
  
"MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MUST WARN ZARBON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE WALLS ARE INVADING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. He stared around the room before whispering, "Walls are monkies too......" The hyper kid then ran off, cackling like a maniac...  
  
Nappa just kept staring.... he stayed like that for a long time.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Freeza was happily lounging around on his throne. Vegeta opened the door. Freeza looked up. The saya-jin shuffled into the room. Lord Freeza just continued to watch the boy. Vegeta walked right up to the throne, then out of nowhere, hit Freeza over the head with a sock. Freeza just sat and watched as Vegeta started up a rather lop-sided conversation with a table.  
  
Vegeta spun around in circles for a while.  
  
He then walked up to Freeza and yelled, "WATCHA DOIN' ?" and then poked Freeza in the eye and ran out of the room, screaming something about fish paste.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Vegeta ran along the halls, leaving a trail of... stuff... behind him.... poking his head into random rooms screaming, "WATCHA DOIN' ?"  
  
Finally the prince came to a dead end. Although there was one last door. Putting on a stupid grin, Vegeta walked up to the door. "And what's behind door number 563? We'll find out after these commercials." He announced to himself. He sat down in front of the door, humming an annoying commercial.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^72 random commercials later ^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Vegeta stood up and entered the room. Inside the room, Zarbon was sleeping. Not noticing Zarbon, Vegeta began to walk up the wall. He soon made his way to the roof, and then proceeded to sing (badly) at the top of his voice.  
  
Zarbon woke with a start. He frantically looked around the room, trying to find out where the singing was coming from. He couldn't see anyone. He lay back down and started chanting, "Ignore it and it will go away..."  
  
Vegeta started singing louder and louder.  
  
Zarbon curled up into a ball, muttering something about ".....men in white coats..."  
  
V_V V_V V_V V_V V_V Three hours later.... V_V V_V V_V V_V V_V  
  
Zarbon was twitching repeatedly. When finally....... he snapped.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HEAR VOICES!!!!!!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAKE THEM STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zarbon screamed.  
  
All of a sudden a squad of men in white coats burst through the..... Umm........ already open door. They surrounded Zarbon and shoved a straight jacket on him. Then they proceeded to drag him out of the room.  
  
Vegeta ran after them..... Well actually he ran for about 7 meters, then got distracted by a butterfly. Kami knows why there was a butterfly there....... The still hyper prince watched as the men in white coats dragged Zarbon onto there ship. Then ate the butterfly.....  
  
THE END......  
  
@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!@~!  
  
WOO-HOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm done!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DiEs........ X_X 


	2. The End?

So you thought that was the end.......  
  
....Well it was not....  
  
.....Here is the rest of the story.....  
  
The still hyper prince watched as the men in white coats dragged Zarbon onto there ship. Then ate the butterfly.....  
  
Vegeta sat in silence for the poor butterfly. It tragically passed on..... but it tasted nice!  
  
The Chibi picked himself up off the ground, and with a drunken swagger, headed off back to Nappa's room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Nappa just kept on staring....  
  
Out of nowhere.... well out of the hallway at least..... The prince poked Nappa's head. The boy then giggled like a maniac and hid behind a piece of paper. Nappa came out of his trance and face-vaulted at the saya-jin...... attempting to hide behind a piece of paper...  
  
Nappa walked over to the prince and picked him up. He then proceeded to take him back to Radditz. As they moved along the hallway, Vegeta put on a serious face.... well as much of a serious face as a hyperactive saya-jin can muster. He stared Nappa straight in the eye.... well shoved his face in his....but anyway....  
  
"Ya know what Nappa?"  
  
"Umm.... what?"  
  
"I like pie...."  
  
"..........."  
  
"Well actually I don't..... but that's not the point...."  
  
Nappa sweatdropped. 'I kinda feel sorry for doing this to Radditz..... kinda!' he thought to himself. 'I do to...'  
  
Nappa jumped. He looked over at the boy he was carrying. Vegeta just plastered a goofy grin on his face, swaying back and forth. The older saya- jin sighed.  
  
####################Some time later####################  
  
They finally reached Radditz's room. Nappa looked at the broken door. 'So the little monster's been here already....' 'What monster?' 'Will you please stop butting into my thoughts?' Nappa growled telepathically. 'Anyway, I thought you were asleep....' 'So did I...'  
  
The child in his arms showed no sigh of being awake.... or even conscious...  
  
The older warrior sighed and stepped over the broken door. Radditz looked up from his magazine. "Hello!" he chirped. Nappa let out a growl. He stomped over to where the younger warrior's bed and dropped him on the bed. ((Sound familiar?))  
  
"Does this belong to you?" he snarled.  
  
Radditz smiled sweetly. ((^_^))  
  
"Nope! Haven't seen him before in my life!"  
  
Nappa face-vaulted.  
  
"Ohh well... think of it as an early birthday present!" he said, mimicking Radditz's smile.  
  
It was Radditz's turn to face-vault.  
  
With a brief nod, Nappa left.  
  
Radditz stared at the 'sleeping' prince. He shrugged and returned to reading. Vegeta opened one eye, then opened the other. An evil smirk spread across his face.  
  
He silently got up and snuck up behind the unsuspecting teen. He raised his hand and........ poked his head, the he quickly ran back to his spot and feigned sleeping.  
  
Radditz ignored it.  
  
Vegeta picked himself up and frowned. No reaction. He sat down and folded his arms. All of a sudden, a brilliant.... well sort of okay..... idea came to his still hyper head.  
  
He got up again and walked up behind Radditz. He flung his arms around his neck and peered over his shoulder.  
  
"WATCHA DOIN RADDI-SAMA???!!!???!!!???!!!???!!!???" he screamed in the poor teenagers ear.  
  
Radditz nearly went deaf from the yell, but ignored it.  
  
"Are you ignoring me?" the prince asked.  
  
"Are you ignoring me?"  
  
"Are you ignoring me?"  
  
"Are you ignoring me?"  
  
"Are you ignoring me?"  
  
"Are you ignoring me?"  
  
"Are you ignoring me?"  
  
"Are you ignoring me?"  
  
"Are you ignoring me?"  
  
"Are you ignoring me?"  
  
"Are you stupid?"  
  
"Are you stupid?"  
  
"Are you stupid?"  
  
"Are you stupid?"  
  
"Are you stupid?"  
  
"Banana!"  
  
"Banana!"  
  
"Banana!"  
  
"Bleh...."  
  
The prince soon got bored and fell asleep on Radditz's shoulder. Radditz sighed. Did the kid ever shut up? He picked up the sleeping saya-jin and carried him to his own room.  
  
!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!  
  
The End?  
  
I would like to say thank-you (not) to my mum..... who deleted half of the friggen' story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!  
  
=Ahem= But anyway..... I managed to type it up again..... but now it's slightly different......  
  
Bleh......... 


End file.
